


The Lesser Tales of Freelancer

by thedorkyastra



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered about the other Agents and members of Project Freelancer? Forgotten tales and names of people who weren't as important, but matter none the less. Follow the stories of a psychology student, an ex agent searching for their friends, and more as they tell you their sides of the story. While you explore their worlds, then maybe you'll get a closer look into the lives of some familiar faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesser Tales of Freelancer

When looking back on the past, it was hard for you to pick one day that was truly “the worst day of your life”, after all there were many to pick from. It was that case for most people really, life being lots of bad with good sprinkled all over the place. You could think of many days that you said was the worst day of your life while it was happening, but in reality they became much smaller bad days. Some also got bigger. You preferred to push those memories down.

You remember one of your first horrible days when you found both a girl and guy in your elementary school cute. The awful decision in choosing which one had you spilling your guts to your mother about it, which subsequently led you to polyamory. But elementary students didn’t have a good grasp on polyamory. So, as one could imagine, that went downhill quicker than an unarmed colony. The next bad day that came to mind was the day you got in fight with your two good friends. It was over a huge miscommunication involving politics and the recent rebel strikes on your city. You aren’t really sure that ever really got sorted out, but it was the worst two weeks of your middle school life. You all finally swept the issue under the rug. Then while being ripped away from your mother to be sent to military school by your negligent father was horrible, learning that you had a hand in psychologically tormenting your close friends and then doing nothing about it was really much much worse. So in reality, being put onto a ship to be imprisoned or killed was really not the worst day of your life so far.

You suppose to yourself that not being extremely upset with your own possible death is pretty damn unhealthy. But you haven’t really had time to process the whole fact that you could die soon. It’s more like a fact that you keep rereading in the stupid reading homework your teacher gave, but you just can’t seem to grasp the concept. There’s also the extra part of wanting to be punished for all the horrible things you inadvertently did, and then didn’t stop. But then there’s also your natural optimistic, saying that hey maybe you’ll just be imprisoned for war crimes. It's not like you _want_ to die, because having the chance to maybe see or pay respects to your mother would be nice and also you like living. It’s not like you have a huge choice though, if you try to escape (which in reality is a possibility) you would be an outlaw with no connections and a mediocre aim. Now that would be just poor life choices, why would anyone half ass being an outlaw? Sadly, the chance to be an outlaw already passed you up as you were contemplating whether or not to take action and your being locked into a seat as the preparations for takeoff commence. Story of your life.

It’s a small ship, but you guess that makes sense since you're the only thing they are transporting. Maybe they have some cargo downstairs to play this all off as a “attacked by space pirates because resources” scenario. What if your actually attacked by space pirates? Honestly though, this is all pretty mundane. These soldiers don’t seem like they are big, gruff, serious types and you're hoping that just maybe you can make friends with them in some shape or form. Or else the trip to wherever you're going is going to be extremely boring. And luck was on your side, sortive.

 

* * *

 

It's almost time for dinner, which quickly became a tradition on the ship for everyone to gather to eat in the cockpit and trade stories. You and Vella were busy with some very serious work. You got to know every single person on that ship, which was surprisingly small crew. First off was the pilot, Meier. A young idealistic woman who fought her way to become a well respected individual. Her mother is a shady politician, and she was working to right her wrongs in a sense. Something you could somewhat empathize with. Next were the three guards who rotated on watching you, which basically meant following you around since you were allowed access to most of the ship. First there was Jangles, a man who really just wanted to play his violin, but was sent to the military academy to toughen up. Second was Vella, he was bitter and spoke about the coups who had almost succeeded in and protests, he had been drafted. Third was the young Private Kirkland who boasted about his family’s legacy. You know Hargrove has to have some sort of reasoning for all this, and you have this weird seeping suspicion that you're all going to die in some "accident" that the media will cover up, because corruption. So you break out the digging skills that you got you into this mess anyway and try to draw the connections between all of you.

So first there's you, Astra Calliope Hitch the psychologist being imprisoned for her inhuman crimes during her shadow time on Project Freelancer. Why you're actually there? You dug around Hargrove's business too much and found out some unsavory information and he finally found a reason to get back at you. Next, Meier who has been using her public status to bash Hargrove and try to get the media's attention on some important matters. Then there was Vella, who had been protesting against Charon and had some info that he could use to blackmail, not only that but he had been part of a recent coup. The coup went sour and he was able to escape without being caught nor been brought under suspicion. Finally, Kirkland whose father had recently headed the coup and was being interrogated, but refused to talk. Jangles didn't seem to have any connections.

Your attention is brought back to your "very serious work" when Vella snaps his fingers in front of you. 

"Y'know Sweets, we all know that we're going to die in some freak accident. That's why we don't keep a strict leash on you. Any fives?" Vella said to you over a very serious game of go fish.

"No, go fish. I figured that out by now. We're almost to our destination, huh?" You looked at your cards thoughtfully. "Any threes?"

Vella handed over a three and you grinned.

"Yep. This is Bermuda Triangle of space travel right now. All the ships that come in, never come out. Any threes?" Vella said with a smirk.

"Oh how peachy- hey wait! You can't have another three I just took all your threes! Unless you-!" you said with disbelief. "YOU CHEATER."

As you tried with no success to steal away his cards Kirkland rounded around the corner and said, "Hey! It's time to eat you two! Enough with this monkey business!"  

You went for dinner that night, and it felt like it was going to be same as any other night from the last three weeks. You sorely mistaken though, for space version of the Bermuda Triangle had other plans. It was mostly the same though, a bland dinner prepared by Kirkland and Jangles doing saying something dumb again making Kirkland yell at him. Meier breaks up the fight while you and Vella snicker about it. They aren't exactly family, and you miss your old friends dearly, but at least they are something pleasant before you most likely die. That night Vella decides that you need to keep your armor on, "You never know whats lurking 'round here, Sweets." 

Thats the last thing you hear from Vella. 

When you wake up it's dark and you try to feel around only to discover your trapped in something metal and you have to push your way out, to which your met with the bright light of a planet's sun. You crawl out from the wreckage before passing out nearby. When you wake up next, it's to a familiar face you never thought you'd see again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent project if anything, but I'll love it none the less. Not all of the original character's belong to me. Astra does, but the rest of them except for one (if I remember correctly) belong to twin-nebula. You can find them on Tumblr!


End file.
